In The Balcony
by Kim Jong DaeBak
Summary: Apa yang ChenMin lakukan di balkon? Its EXO ChenMin YAOI


Title : In The Balcony

Pairing : EXO M Chen + Minseok = ChenMin

: EXO M member

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: All belong to themselves. Oh, Jongdae is mine! *disamber petir*

Author: Kim Jong DaeBak!

_A/N: Hay hay... ini ff pertama, dan chenmin. Maaf kalau ngga berasa feel nya._

_Happy reading! ^^_

_It's YAOI. I told you before. No flame, no bash please _

_._

_._

_._

_I lost my mind  
Dang ni zou jin wo shixian  
Jiu zai ni zhouwei zhengge shijie Get in slow motion  
_

"Hyuuung~"

Pemuda itu terkejut, tatkala ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Namun tersenyum setelah tahu tangan itu milik siapa.

"Wae? Jongdae ya?"

"Sedang apa kau disini hyung? Hyung mau sakit? Lihat, leher hyung hingga mendingin begini?"

Xiumin hanya tersenyum dan meraih headphone yang menempel di telinganya. Lalu berbalik hingga berhadapan dengan Jongdae.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"Kenapa pula harus di balkon hyung?"

"Karena di balkon itu sepi, aku bisa mendengar playlist lagu di handphoneku tanpa terganggu dengan suara-suara lainnya."

"Memangnya kau mendengar lagu apa hyung?"

"Tentu saja lagu kita, dan terakhir, aku sedang mendengar What Is Love."

"Ah tentu saja, hyung pasti mendengar suara Luhan ge. Suara Luhan sangat bagus di lagu itu."

"Suaramu lebih powerful Jongdae."

Hening merayap diantara keduanya. Angin malam bertiup, membuat Xiumin merasakan dingin di punggunggnya.

"Haaaahhh~ Hyung, kajja kita masuk, sudah larut."

Jongdae menarik lengan Xiumin. Xiumin hanya bisa tersenyum dan balas memegang tangan Jongdae erat.

Next day~

"Tao ah, apa kau melihat Minseok ge?"

"Minseok ge? Aku tak melihatnya Chen ge. Apa gege ada masalah dengan Minseok ge?"

Jongdae hanya menggeleng dan meninggalkan Tao yang sedang menonton tv. 'Heran, pagi-pagi kok sudah menghilang?' batin Jongdae.

Seketika, langkah Jongdae terhenti ketika melihat tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Jongdae ber'o' ria dan segera menaiki tangga. Namun langkahnya terhenti kembali. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Lay ge? Gege sedang apa?"

"Memotong semangka Chen ah. Kau mau?"

"Boleh aku mengambil beberapa?"

"Boleh, masih ada beberapa lagi kok untuk yang lain."

Jongdae mengambil piring, dan mengambil beberapa potong semangka. Setelahnya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua.

Xiumin yang sedang di balkon memegang handphone-nya. Menyentuh benda persegi itu dan mencari-cari lagu yang pas. Jarinya terhenti dan menekan satu lagu.

_Hao xiang  
Shen me dou bu dong de yi ge hai zi yi yang chun zhen  
Chong sheng  
Na ge mei li de shun jian  
_

Xiumin tersenyum dan menyimpan handphone-nya di sebelahnya.

_Shuang yan  
Bi shang you zheng kai le pa zhe yi qie zhi shi meng  
Liu lian  
Wo jiu zhen che...  
_

Drrtt Drrrt *ceritanya suara getar*

_Xiang yu he qiansh__o__u g__a__nshou lei he x__iaorong  
Yue tiejin de pinl__u__ w__o__men kaixin g__a__nying keneng huilai ma_

Xiumin berjengit? Mengapa lagu Angel bisa berubah menjadi MAMA? Xiumin meraih handphone-nya dan melihat layar handphone-nya. Ada telepon rupanya. Xiumin kembali heran, melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya adalah nama Jongdae.

"Yoboseo? Mengapa meneleponku?"

"Hyung? Hyung dimana? Aku lelah mencarimu~"

"Tebak aku sedang berada dimana?"

"Dihatiku?"

"Aishh~ bukan, aku masih disekitar dorm, temukan aku dan kau akan menang!"

"Kalau aku menang, aku dapat apa?"

"Dapat... dapat... Apapun! Ya, apapun yang kau mau."

"Apapun? Kau yakin hyung?"

"Tentu!"

"Jeongmal?"

Tiba-tiba, sekelebat bayangan muncul di depan Xiumin. Xiumin tidak menyadarinya dan tetap asyik dengan kegiatan meneleponnya.

"Aish, kau ini! Aku bilang Iya yaa... Aaarrrghhh!"

"Ketemu! Akhirnya ketemu juga~ hahahaha"

Jongdae memeluk tubuh Xiumin yang sedang duduk itu. Xiumin terkejut dan berbalik menghadapi Jongdae.

"Jongdae ya!"

"Hyung, kau sudah berjanji kan~"

"Hmm~ baiklah, jadi apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin... ingin..."

"Ingin apa Jongdae?"

Jongdae tampak kesulitan menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia menunduk dan mengambil napas. Lalu ia memegang tangan Xiumin erat dan ...

"Aku ingin... hyung jadi namjachingu ku, maukah hyung jadi namjachingu ku?"

Xiumin terkejut, tanpa sadar ia membuka mulut dan membelalakkan matanya.

Jongdae meyadari perubahan ekspresi Xiumin. Ia ayunkan tangan kanannya di wajah Xiumin.

"Hyung? Hyung? Apa hyung tak menyukaiku?"

Menyadari tidak ada respon dari Xiumin, Jongdae kembali berkata: " Aku tahu, Hyung lebih menyukai Luhan ge. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya. Maaf hyung."

Jongdae melepaskan genggaman tangannya terhadap Xiumin.

Namun, tangannya kembali ditarik Xiumin dan itu membuat Jongdae menatap Xiumin.

Xiumin tertunduk, tak mau memperlihatkan semburat merah di pipinya yang terasa panas.

Ia mengambil napas dan: "Tidak Jongdae, aku... aku tidak membencimu, aku... aku..."

Jongdae tetap menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan elangnya.

"Aku juga menyayangi... ani... men... mencintai... mu. Saranghae Jongdae."

Jongdae menahan napasnya. Dan memeluk Xiumin dengan erat.

"Mimpikah aku? Benarkah itu hyung?" Jongdae kembali bernapas

Xiumin tidak menjawab, hanya membalas pelukan Jongdae.

"Mengapa kau suka sekali mendengar lagu disini hyung?" Tanya Jongdae sambil memakan semangka yang tadi dibawanya.

Xiumin melirik Jongdae, dan memakan semangka di tangannya sambil menjawab: "Karena sepi."

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak juga, karena aku bisa melihat langit yang luas itu."

"Sesederhana itu?"

"Tidak Jongdae, itu tidak se-simple yag kau kira. Lihat!" Xiumin menunjuk langit yang kini agak mendung. "Langit itu memiliki banyak rahasia, kita tidak pernah tau, langit seluas apa, sedalam apa. Mengapa Langit memiliki banyak lapisan, dan lain-lain. Kita tidak pernah tahu, Jongdae."

"Sedalam itukah hyung melihat langit itu? Lalu mengapa pula sambil mendengar musik?"

"Karena aku bisa sekalian menyenandungkan bagian yang artinya mendalam dari lagu-lagu itu, dan mengirimkannya pada langit. Agar langit menyampaikannya padamu. Ya... padamu."

"Padaku?"

Xiumin kembali merasaka panas di pipinya. Kembali pula ia tundukkan kepalanya.

Menyadari kekasihnya tidak meresponnya Jongdae kembali bersuara: "Hyung?"

Jongdae memperkecil jaraknya dan menyentuh dagu Xiumin. Memegangnya dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Tak lama, ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Xiumin.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang... sangat... sangat... sangat sekali bagi Jongdae.

Oh tentu saja dengan Xiumin pula.

"Gege... Aaaam"

Tao menyuapi Kris untuk yang ke empat kalinya. Kris hanya tersenyum senang melihat Tao yang bersemangat menyuapinya. Tak lupa, ia kembali menyuapi Tao-nya.

"Aissh... aku jadi ingin melakukannya dengan sehunnie~"

Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Xiumin ge, suapi aku~"

Jongdae yang menyadari hal itu langsung menyuapi Xiumin dengan kimchi.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apakah kimchinya enak?"

Xiumin memasang wajah terkejut. Lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Jongdae tersenyum manis kepada Xiumin, dan tersenyum paksa kepada Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat itu langsung membuang mukanya, dan melirik Lay.

"Apa kau sedang makan Joonmyunie? Aku sedang makan."

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya melihat apa yang dilakukan Lay. Suatu pikiran hinggap di otaknya.

"Mengapa aku tidak mencobanya?" batinnya.

Luhan mengambil handphone-nya dan menekan beberapa tombol. Dan ketika tersambung:

"Yeoboseoyo~ sehunnie~ kau sedang apa disana? Aku sedang makan, suapi aku sehunnie~ "

Jongdae menarik napas lega ketika Luhan mulai menelepon Sehun.

"Xiumin hyung, sudah selesai? Sini, aku bantu membawa piringnya."

Jongdae membawa piring-piring itu wastafel.

Menyadari Xiumin mengikutinya di belakang, Jongdae berujar: "Kenapa hyung ikut? Tak mau jauh-jauh dariku eoh?"

"Huh... pede sekali kau ini." Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, hyung-ku yang satu ini memang menggemaskan~" Jongdae mencubit pipi Xiumin yang tembam itu.

Tiba-tiba Kris masuk dan menghentikan Chenmin moment.

"Jongdae, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, ddhuizang kau merusak moment kami." Jongdae menghela napas.

"Chen, bisakah kau tidak hanya mencuci piringmu dan piring Xiumin ge?"

"Aish, tidak bisa ddhuizang."

"Kalau malam ini kau boleh sekamar dengan Xiumin ge bagaimana?"

Jongdae yang tadinya menghela napas, sekarang malah menahan napasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Nah... begitu dong~" Kris meninggalkan Chenmin dan menuju Tao yang sudah menunggunya.

"Hyung, aku mau kau jujur padaku."

Jongdae dan Xiumin kini telah berada di kamar Xiumin-Tao. Tao yang pindah ke kamar Kris-Chen. Dan kini mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan di kasur.

"Kau mau aku jujur tentang apa Jongdae?"

"Kau menyukaiku, mencintaiku, atau mencintai Luhan ge?"

Xiumin menahan tawanya, ia menutup mulutnya dan menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-bilang-barusan.

"Hyung? Katakan padaku! Aku tau kalian couple. Tapi apakah aku tak pantas menjadi couple-mu? Tak sebandingkah aku dengan hyung?"

"Jongdae..."

Xiumin memakaikan headphone kepada Jongdae. Kini jarinya menelusuri layar handphone-nya. Hingga jarinya berhenti di satu lagu, dan menekannya.

_Listen ganjue dao meiyou  
Wo de xinzang ting diaole jiezou  
[My heart be breakin']  
Leishui cengjing fennu de diao luo  
Dasheng sihou [Ha!] yi bu xiang yihou  
[My pain be creepin']  
_

"Ya, Hyung! Jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"Dengarkan lagunya dulu Jongdae ah."

Hingga beberapa lama ia menyenandungkan lagu itu.

_I need you and you want me zai zhege lan se xingti  
Every, Every, Everyday wo chuangzao de History_

"Ya, Jongdae, I need you and you want me. Kau yang aku sukai, kau yang aku cintai. Aku dan Luhan hanya teman. Hanya couple..." Xiumin menyudahi omongannya dan mencium sekilas pipi Jongdae.

Jongdae hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku. Kau menyukaiku, mencintaiku, atau mencintai... Suho?"

Jongdae menaikkan satu alisnya lalu berkata: "Tentu hanya kau Xiumin hyung. Suho hyung hanyalah temanku."

"Tak percaya." Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongdae yang tadi hanya bisa tersenyum kini meraih wajah Xiumin.

Dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka di malam yang sunyi.

Next day, in the night.

Kembali Xiumin dan Jongdae duduk bersandar di balkon. Malam ini sebenarmya dingin, tapi tidak membuat mereka kedinginan. Karena mereka duduk berdekatan hingga hampir tidak ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka.

Jongdae mengikuti tingkah Xiumin. Ia mendengarkan lagu sambil menatap langit. Menatap langit dengan intens. Mencari tahu, apa yang membuat Xiumin-nya tertarik dengan langit.

_Jin wan yao duo le ge duo le ge yue liang duo le ge duo le  
Jin wan yao duo le ge duo duo duo duo le ge duo le ge yue  
Two moons, two moons, two mo__..._

Xiumin yang sedang menikmati lagunya terkejut saat Jongdae melepas Headphone-nya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Jongdae?"

"Aku masih tetap bingung, apa yan membuat hyung tertarik dengan langit-gelap-mendung itu."

"Haaah~ pikirkanlah Jongdae. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan langit itu."

Jongdae mendengus, lalu memakai headphone-nya lagi dan mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun.

_Wo du zhe ta de yan shen ta de chun yu  
Que fa xian chen feng de xin yan mi de xiang ge jin qu  
_

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya mengenai wajah Xiumin dan Jongdae. Mereka terkejut, terlebih Xiumin.

"Jongdae? Kau sedang tidak memakai kekuatanmu kan?"

"Aish, hyung ini. Aku memang memegang kekuatan Lightning, tapi aku tidak benar-benar bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu."

"Berarti, kita harus segera masuk Jongdae ya. Sebelum hujan."

Jongdae tersenyum, "Mengapa harus masuk hyung?"

Xiumin menatap Jongdae heran. "Kau mau sakit?"

"Aku tidak mau sakit, aku mau hyung."

"Jongdae-ya jangan menggodaku!"

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Hyaaa... Jongdae ayo cepat masuk!"

"Jangan lari hyung!" Jongdae menarik tangan Xiumin. Menariknya dengan kuat hingga Xiumin berhenti melangkah.

"Ayo cepat Jongdae...!'"

"Ya... Kajja!" Jongdae menggendong Xiumin dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hyaaaaa! Jongdae!"

Dan masuklah mereka ke dalam dorm.

The End : )

_So, what do you think? Kalau ada kesamaan, hal itu tidak disengaja. FF ini murni dari pemikiran author. Last, Reviewnya yaaa... Thankyou_ ~


End file.
